torivegaandbeckoliverfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Vega
Tori Vega is the main lead protagonist of the hit show Victorious. She experiences the biggest change in her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing, etc.) and make more new friends as well as frenemies and enemies.Although she is still sometimes out of her elements, she is quickly learning the new stuff at Hollywood Arts. Tori Vega is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Appearance *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Brown *'Skin Color: '''Tan *'Trademark': Cheekbones Tori is very slim and is tan. She has long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.People usually compliment and admire her on her cheekbones in the show. Personality Tori is pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, mature, out going and more responsible than Trina Vega (her sister), and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient, and sometimes stress out a lot. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Rex Dies when she pretends that Rex came back to life to make Robbie happy and in Jade Dumps Beck, where she helps Jade and Beck get back together. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Jade), they really do love her and usually return the favor, such as when Beck did her stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori and when they all help her to win a private concert from Ke$ha so she won't have to be Trina's assistant in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. In the beginning of the series, she was insecure of herself, as shown in Pilot when she was good enough to get into Hollywood Arts on scholarship and yet still unsure of her acting ability in The Bird Scene. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Tori is shown to have an evil side. In Freak the Freak Out, she chases her sister Trina and tries to hit her with her dad's new camera. In the same episode, Mr. Vega tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth removed, and Tori cheers and makes fun of Trina. She gets her just desserts when she has to spend the weekend taking care of Trina, while her parents are on vacation. Throughout the series, she is shown being hostile to Trina on multiple occasions. When she throws the first ever Hollywood Arts prome, Jade gets mad because she can't throw a play that she booked months in advanced. When Jade tries to get revenge on Tori, Tori foils her plans, and gets what she wants, while Jade gets nothing. Tori didn't offer Jade anything in return. Other than that, she is very nice. Gallery Click here to see the gallery! Beck Oliver '(2010-present: Close Friend, Crush)' ' Beck and Tori are close friends. They kissed in the Pilot episode during an improv scene during class. Tori was seen smiling and happy after she kissed Beck and said she "loved" the school. It is difficult to say whether she was happier about the actual kiss or just because she got revenge on Jade, or even if she did it for the improv. Despite the kiss, she respects Beck and Jade's relationship. In "Beck's Big Break" she was extremely upset when she accidentally got Beck fired from a movie called Miss Fire, she mostly she felt guilty because she knew Beck wanted the part in the movie. Tori went through many means as to sneak into the movie set to apologize and beg them to take Beck back go back into the movie. Because of Tori's commitment, Beck ended up getting back on the movie.In The Gorilla Club Beck helps Tori with her audition for three nights and is by her side at every dangerous challenge. In "Beck Falls for Tori," he does Tori's stunt for her when she is really afraid. In the episode Driving Tori Crazy, Beck drives Tori when she does not have a way to get to school. According to Celebuzz it is confrimed they will get together at the end of the season.(See: Bori) Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sherwood Students Category:Hollywood Arts Students